


the Nate Jacobs case

by thefaewhowrites



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Brutal Murder, F/F, Missing Persons, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaewhowrites/pseuds/thefaewhowrites
Summary: Rue confesses to murdering Nate, but she did it for a reason.Inspired by the song 'no body, no crime' by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Nate Jacobs/Maddy Perez, Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Kudos: 11





	the Nate Jacobs case

Before she went missing, Jules had been zoning out more and seemed to be on the brink of a breakdown often; like she was scared of something. She bit her fingernails and pulled her hair out. She shut herself from other people, including me, and would barely get out of her room.

I knew something was wrong. Who didn’t? We all knew something was up with Jules. Of course, I tried confronting her about it, but she told me that it wasn’t my business.  
Jules had been missing for a month before I decided I had to do something about the person responsible.

Nate Jacobs.

How do I know he’s the cause of it all? Well, let’s keep this between us, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, but Jules’ father had got ahold of her journal; he gave it to me and told me that he ‘knows [I’m] her best friend, therefore, [I] should read it’. He put his hand on his chest and said his daughter was the light of his life, and he knows she is mine too. I don’t know for sure if he meant it, or if he was trying to get me to do what he couldn’t have done himself.

Anyhow, I read the journal. The content of it was gory and miserable. Jules wrote that she is a prey and that a person is going to come after her, though she didn’t specify who. She drew many drawings of herself being murdered. I recognized the man murdering her in the drawings almost instantly.

That was when I decided Nate Jacobs have to die.

I hid the journal under my bed, and, please, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, understand why my aching heart had to do what it did.

I took an axe that belonged to my mother and walked out. No, no one saw me walking out of my house with it, because it was already midnight. 

I put the axe through Mr. Jacobs’ head. Several times, actually. He was unconscious due to alcohol consumption of his own choice, so, it wasn’t hard for me nor painful for him.  
However, though I did not know at the time, his girlfriend, Madeline ‘Maddy’ Perez was also in the house. She heard the sound of my axe and ran downstairs to see me, covered in her lover’s blood, and screamed at the top of her lungs. That resulted in the neighbors calling the police.

That is my story.


End file.
